As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may be included as elements of a storage network. A storage network can be considered as a specialized network of storage devices coupled to one or more data servers. A storage network may include a number of storage elements or storage drives. Storage drives typically comprise disk-based storage drives. Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) is a storage network interface and communications protocol for storage transactions. SAS storage networks are characterized as having a serial, point-to-point architecture and improved data integrity, as compared with parallel SCSI storage networks. One difficulty of a SAS storage network is providing for the remote boot of a server or host through the storage resources of the SAS storage network. Enabling a remote boot from the storage resources of the SAS storage network often involves identifying to the host bus adapter the target address and logical unit number (LUN) of the boot target in the SAS storage network. In addition, the boot BIOS of the host may have to be enabled or configured to allow for the remote boot of the host. The process of enabling a remote boot of a host through a target of the SAS storage network is laborious, time-consuming, and prone to errors and is not easily adaptable to dynamic provisioning environments.